Switched By Magic
by LyckyDycky
Summary: The Twin nations were sick of it. Asking England to use his magic, they finally gave their lovers the present they always wanted. A switched personality. (South Italy x Spain) and (North Italy x Germany) Rated T for Now?
1. Day One: Switch

**Switched by Magic** _(South Italy x Spain and North Italy x Germany_)- The Twin nations were sick of it. Asking England to use his magic, they finally gave their lovers the present they always wanted. _A switched personality_.

* * *

**~Switched By Magic~**

Lovino was looking at the clock, 11:24 am it read. "The fuck is Feliciano?"

He quickly rose from his wooden chair, and started to pace around the room while eating a fresh juicy tomato.

* * *

Another 20 minutes past from the previous time when he finally heard another person's voice. "Ve~ Fratello! Sorry I'm late!" Feliciano jumped into the room.

"Where were you!" Lovino stopped pacing and walked in front of the trembling Italian.

"Ve! Well I was at this really~ good pasta place and the past was really good, so I stayed there and ate a lot of pasta! Then a really pretty girl was leaving and I walked her home! She was really nice!" replied the hyper active nation.

Lovino sat back down dragging Feli on to the other chair. He gritted his teeth, no wanting to hear anymore nonsense from the younger nation. "Feliciano… shut up! This is serious!"

"Ve.." Feliciano looked at the table in front of him. "sì.. How will we make us.. The way they always wanted?" He started to grip his blue jeans, he knew Germany loved him, and of course he loved Germany even more. But he always knew, Germany wanted him more… aggressive, smarter, and less weak.

"I.. don't know for sure… but.." Lovino sighed. Like Feliciano, he and the stupid Tomato-Bastard loved each other. But, Spain like Germany wished for a cheerful Lovino. "B-but… The only way is… B-by... England…"

"England!" Feliciano stared at Lovino. "How will he help us with our predicament?"

"A while ago I called England if he could help us… He said yes, and meet him today at 2 pm in his house. "

"Ve! We should go now! It's now 1:20! But how will we get there by 2!" He cried out.

"Idiota!" Lovino yelled. "Where are we currently?" He pointed to a map on the wall. Once again the Northern Italian forgot they were currently staying at one of England's home he let other nations use. "We are only 10 minutes away from his house!"

"Ve! We are!" Feli bolted out of the room and went into the bright red car, owned by Lovino. He waved the keys in the air. "Fratello! Ho ottenuto le chiavi! (I got the keys!)"

"You are _not_ driving **again**!" Lovino jumped into the driver's seat and took the keys away. He started the car, and drove out of the garage. "Time to meet.." He shivered. "E-england."

* * *

**~England's house~**

_10:23 am_

England was reading a book, Sherlock Homes to be exact; A wonderful book in Englands option, when his cell phone started to ring. "Arthur Kirkland speaking."

"E_-england_?" A voiced said quietly. "_This is Lovino Vargas, South Italy." _

"Italy, hello there." England quickly replied wondering why would South Italy call on his phone just after he saw him from the Europe Meeting. "For what purpose have you called?"

"_Well_..." Lovino paused. "_I heard you know m-magic.. If you won't mind would you help me and my... younger brother in a problem?"_

"Problem that will be fixed by magic?" England replied. He looked at his watch and softly sighed. "I'll help, but i can only help you today, I'm very busy this week. Meet me at my house around 2 pm."

"_Grazie_." He thanked the other nation.

"Good bye for now then."

* * *

Around 2, England was prepared, he was waiting near the door, anytime soon the twins would knock.

*_Knock Knock*_

England opened the door for the 2 Italians. "Hello North and South Italy."

"Ciao England!" North Italy laughed and entered the room.

"Ciao.." South Italy soon followed.

"Come over here, let me hear about the _problem_ you currently have on your hands." England gestured to the living room. "Sit down."

"Well..." Feliciano looked at England. "We want.."

"Our personalities switched." The twins said in unison.

"Why is that?" Arthur started to pay more attention.

"The Bas- Our... partners always wanted us to be more... like each other." Lovino swiftly replied. "because you know magic, we want you to switch our personalities."

England closed his eyes and thought. "Okay then, I am not sure that it will work. This spell is a powerful spell." England stood up again. "Follow me."

The trio walked into the basement. England put on a olive green cloak and opened a large and dusty book.

* * *

"Ve~ what is that?" Feliciano pointed at the detailed circle.

England opened up to a page and replied. "It is a magical circle, do not touch it with your hands or you can mess up the spell. Now please quiet down. I am starting. Stand on the circle."

"Fine/Ve~" The twins stood on the circle, facing each other.

England started to mumble something, a faint light appered on the lines of the circle. Slowly, a bright light engulfed the twins. "Fuck is this!" Lovino shouted. "This better be right!"

"mnak-" England kept chanting from the book. Within seconds the light completely covered the two standing on the circle, and flashed out and beautiful color of red, white, and green. "It's done..."

* * *

They were laying on the ground, softly snoring. "Better get their boyfriends over here." England dragged them out and laid them on the red couch. He took the phone and dialed a number.

"_Hola_!" Said a happy Spanish.

"Spain, this is England." He replied.

"_Eh-... why you calling_?" Spain said nervously.

"Well, South Italy is currently at my house sleeping with his younger brother." England answered. "I will be delighted if you pick him up right now, I will have Germany pick North Italy up."

"_Okay_!" Antonio laughed. "_adiós_!"

"Annoying git." England hung up and dialed another number.

* * *

"_Hallo?" _said Germany. "_Dies ist Deutschland."  
__  
_"Germany?" England answered. "This is England, your friend, North Italy is at my house sleeping with his older brother, North Italy."

"_und warum are they there?" _Germany almost kept talking in German.

"You may find out yourself." England replied siting back down next to his cup of tea. "Please, pick Italy up today."

"_I'll be there in 20 minutes." _Germany sighed. "_Auf Wiedersehen Herr England_."

"Goodbye Germany." England hung up again. "I'm betting Spain will be here very- very soon."


	2. Day Two: They are Here!

**I support the Germany is HRE! :3 I always wondered how the FUCK did we get Germany from Deutschland? Should i add smut? Comment yes or no please :3  
**

* * *

**Switched by Magic** _(South Italy x Spain and North Italy x Germany_)- The Twin nations were sick of it. Asking England to use his magic, they finally gave their lovers the present they always wanted. _A switched personality_.

* * *

**~Switched By Magic~**

* * *

**~Day Two: They are Here!~  
**

Spain was working on his paper work when the phone rang at 2:26 pm. He ignored it for a couple of rings, thinking it was his boss trying to make him work faster, until it kept ringing and He gave up and reached for the red phone.

"Hola!" Antonio answered.

"_Spain, this is England_." England said.

"Eh-... why you calling?" Spain said nervously, wondering why would England, of all the people call him. Was it because he forgot to say something to him in the meeting?

"_Well, South Italy is currently at my house sleeping with his younger brother_." England answered. "_I will be delighted if you pick him up right now, I will have Germany pick North Italy up_."

"Okay!" He laughed. "adiós!"

"What..." Antonio paused from putting on his jacket to pick Lovino up. "Sleeping with his younger brother?"

He imagined Lovino laying on the white bed, blushing tomato red, and Feliciano, on top of him, kissing Lovino softly. "_F-feliciano! M-more!" _Traveling south he unzi-

"Oh dios!" He slapped his head and blushed red from the image.

Antonio ran out of the house imagining that. Looks like Francis did influence him a bit to much when they were drinking with Gilbert. He opened the red car and started the engine.

The car roared to life, and he started to drive faster then he ever did. "Never again..." He laughed, nervously. "Hope the image isn't real..."

* * *

England at that moment realized what he said sounded... may it have sounded wrong in Antonio's ears. "Maybe a simple prank would make time go faster." He got up from the chair, and walked upstairs to the guest bedroom, where the twins were.

He smirked. A simple revenge on Antonio, a little pay back. Antonio dragged Francis out for drinking when the two was going to do a _little_ love.

Arthur opened the door, and walked closer to the sleeping twins. They were still sleeping, most likely not to wake up for a while. He took of Lovi's shirt unbuttoned, took off his pants, letting him see the green boxers, made his hair more messy, and changed his position. To Feliciano, he did nothing but wrap his arms around Lovino, who looked more... girly? A trait Lovino hated.

He quickly walked out of the room, laughing silently, thinking of Spain's reaction.

*_Knock Knock*_

* * *

2:45 pm

Spain finally arrived at England's place. He walked up to the door and knocked it a couple of times.

"Hello Spain." England said, but was smirking in the inside. "He is upstairs, follow me please. And if you like to know."

"?" Antonio was silent.

England paused, and almost laughed. "South Italy is very _loud_ i must say." He walked and pointed at the yellow door.

"Loud?" Antonio wondered. He took of his blue jacket, and tied it around his waist. When he went up stairs and opened the door. The first thing he saw was Lovino's green jeans and boxers, innocently on the floor.

He walked closer to the bed. Spain froze. Lovino was sleeping... with only his shirt on and had Feliciano's arms wrapped around him.

"WHATTTT?" Antonio yelled.

* * *

2:34 pm

Ludwig, or Germany was eating some wurst in the dining room while reading a book. He was relaxing, after two hours just paper work he needed to take a break. Just because he worked hard did not mean he didn't like relaxing.

The phone rang. It rung, and rung. Germany walked to the phone.

"Hallo_?" _He said. The caller ID was England. '_Did England forget to say something in the meeting_?' He thought like Spain. "Dies ist Deutschland_."  
__  
_"_Germany_?" England answered. "_This is England. Your friend, North Italy is at my house sleeping with his older brother, South Italy_."

"Und warum are they there_?" _Germany almost kept talking in German. Wondering why would Italy would go to England's place.

"_You may find out yourself_." England replied. "_Please, pick Italy up today_."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes_." _Germany sighed. "Auf Wiedersehen Herr England_" _

He hung up, and took his car keys. At 10 the Europe nations had a meeting in England, so he had stayed in a hotel near by with Feliciano. Unlike Spain he didn't think of.. those images of the twin nations in a bed, half naked and blushing.

"One again Feliciano goes somewhere without me knowing." Germany started to drive.

* * *

2:47

Just after Spain came, Germany knocked on the door. Breathing in and out a couple of times. "Hello Germany." England opened the door.

"Hello England, why did Feliciano come?" Germany asked. He walked into the house.

"That you may find out yourself." England answered. England was wondering when was Spain going to see the.. insides of the room.

"WHAATTT?!" Some one yelled. _'Looks like he did_.' England thought.

"...Was that Spain?" Germany looked at the yellow door. "Why is he screaming?"

"Oh just a simple prank on him." England smirked.

"I have a feeling it's from last week when he took Francis away for drinking." The German sighed. "I heard from Bruder that the three went drinking and Francis was going to be dead."

"He still is." England crossed his arms. "Until he find a way to make up for it."

"What did you do there?" Ludwig wanted to know.

"I made it look like the two had sex." England bluntly said. "No, i did nothing to the two, they just fell a sleep so i laid them on my guest bed. I hope you don't mind what i did."

"Nein..." Germany sighed. "It's fine. You didn't do anything so it's okay."

"ENGLANDDD!" Spain yelled again.

"I bet we should go there?" England slowly walked to the room.

"Ja." Germany followed.

"W-why a-are they like t-that!" Spain hyperventilated. He pointed to the two Italians who were slowly starting to waking up. "Did they really have SEX?"

* * *

Lovino was the first to wake up. "Lovi?" Antonio asked. "Did you do anything with... Feli?"

"?" Lovi still looked sleepy. "Do what?" He said without the roughness he would usually have. "Toni?" He stood up and leaned against the blushing man. He went on his platforms and looked at Antonio. "Whats wrong?" He asked cheerfully.

"L-lovi?" Antonio stuttered. "Whats wrong?"

"Is something the matter Toni?" Lovino started to tear up. "Did I do something wrong again?" South Italy started to cry.

"Oh no!" Spain panicked. "I'm sorry Lovi! You did nothing wrong!"

"Really?" The older twin asked. "Can we get some tomatoes? please? I really want a tomato! A really Juicy tomato!"

Spain and Germany's eyebrows rose from Lovino's abnormal actions but passed it on as him just still sleepy. "nm..." Feliciano was waking up. "Who the fuck woke me up? Feli voice was slightly deeper and less cheerful. His cheerful air changed into cranky like Lovi, and vise verse. "Doitsu? Why the fuck are you staring like I'm some crazy person?"

"F-feli?" Germany was shocked. His Ita-chan was cursing like there was no tomorrow. "Do you have a fever?" He straightened up. He was going to touch his forehead until Feli slapped it away.

"Why was Fratello crying?" He growled to Spain.

"Feliciano!" Lovino hugged Feli. "You're awake!" He was still half naked. "I thought you would never wake up!"

"Well i am!" North Italy replied. "Put on your underwear and pants!"

"Va bene! (Okay)" Lovino put on his clothing that was scattered around the room. Germany turned around along with England not to see him changing. Spain on the other hand was blushing and was going to ponce on him, until Feliciano stopped him.

"You are not touching my Fratello!" He growled. "You tomato-bastard!"

"Italy, lets go now." Germany sighed. "We need to let England rest."

"But the stupid Spain will fuck Fratello nonstop like he is in the heat if i don't stop him!" He cried out. "I can't let that happen!"

"Your brother will stop him, he isn't weak." Germany dragged him out.

"P-però! Che bastardo farà! (B-but that bastard will!)" Italy argued.

* * *

England coughed lightly and turned to the remaining two. "Thank you for picking him up."

"No problem!" Spain said hugging Lovino. "I get to hug you without you punching me!"

"Why would i punch you?" Lovi said looking innocent. "Feli would be doing that."

The 2 walked away and drove back home. England said he will have someone drive Lovi's car back to the house.

* * *

They arrived back home. The house was painted red, and the roof was green. Antonio unlocked the door, and turned on the lights. It took 2 hours for Feli to stop ranting at him.

"Tomato..." Lovino said. "It's hot in here."

"It is?" Spain asked. "Should i put on the AC?"

"No... it's fine," He replied. "I'll just take off my pants." He started to unzip his pants.

"You shouldn't!" Spain argued.

"B-but..." Lovi eyes watered.

"Fine... but don't take off the boxers," Spain sighed, smiling. Oh this might be loud night. "How about you wear my t-shirt? It'll cover part of your legs."

"Okay!" Lovi changed.

'-_no__ it **will** be a loud night_." Spain grinned thinking of the things they were going to do. He put on bunny ears on South Italy's head.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	3. Day Three: Lovino's cuteness is criminal

**Switched by Magic** _(South Italy x Spain and North Italy x Germany_)- The Twin nations were sick of it. Asking England to use his magic, they finally gave their lovers the present they always wanted. _A switched personality_.

* * *

**~Switched By Magic~ Lovino is OoC  
**

**VOTE ON MY POLL! IT IS IMPORTANT  
**

* * *

**~Day Three: Lovino's cuteness is criminal~  
**

Antonio was next to Lovino. He was staring at Lovi's sleeping face, it was relaxed and calm, a trait you would rarely see on him. He was breathing softly, parting his soft rose pink lips.

He patted Lovi's soft chocolate brown hair, not near the curl which will make the morning a loud morning too.

The sun was already up and the light started to shine on their faces. Lovi made a soft grunt trying to cover the sun light. He started to stir up, and opened his green eyes slowly, looking tired.

"Good morning Lovi!" Antonio greeted the sleepy Italian. He was wearing a t-shirt with the word Aero, which was a popular brand in America he heard, and blue jeans. "You awake?"

Lovino nodded. "Si... but I'm so sleepy..." He covered his head with the red blanket.

"Come on Lovi! It's time to get up!" Antonio grinned, wondering why Lovi was still acting oddly. Most of the time Lovino would kick him out yelling why you in his room still, but this time just went back to sleep.

He kept pestering Lovino, wondering when will he kick him outside. Lovi popped his head out and pouted. He nugged Antonio. "Do i have to get up?"

Antonio nodded and helped Lovino up. He was still acting strangely, and finally the Spanish realized something did happen at England's. "Hey Lovi." He said.

"Yeah?" Lovino got up and sighed. He took his usual uniform and put it on, but slower then usual.

"What did you do at England's place?" Antonio asked.

"I... don't remember.." Italy replied. The two went down stairs. Lovino was smiling every second. "We have a meeting today right?"

Spain nodded. "We have 2 more meeting until we get to go back home!"

"2 more!" Italy gasped as he sat down on the chair. "That's so much! I won't be able to eat the fresh tomato soon!" He cried. "Do we have it to Toni?"

"Si Lovi." Antonio put down a white plate in front of Lovino. He took a handful of salad onto his own plate, and put a bit of dressing on it. "But it's okay! We will be able to have fun between the meetings."

"Pasta?" Lovi asked. "Do we get to eat pasta during the meeting?" He had a hopeful air around him. His green eyes widened and his pink lips pouted. "I really want to be able to eat pasta!"

"Well... if you beg Germany then you might be able to," Spain answered grinning. He took a large bite out of his buttery toast. "But Germany is re~ally strict about rules!

The Italian pouted even more. "Big meanie...Germany is mean then!" He cried out. Lovino noticed a spider near his foot. He jumped up and hugged Antonio tightly."Toni! Save me!" He pointed at the small spider who did nothing but walk.

Spain softly laughed. He picked up the spider in a tissue and let it outside. "It's okay Lovi! I got it out."

"Y-you did?" the crying man said. This moment reminded Antonio when Lovino was scared he would go to him. Toni gently patted Lovino on the head; he held his hand and kissed it.

"Por supuesto (of course)." The once pirate sat back down on his chair and picked up his fork. Lovino still stood up. "But Lovi~ don't you want to eat your pasta?"

"Si!" Lovino sat right back down onto the chair. He took alot of pasta, more then enough for 4 people for 3 meals. "Pasta~..." He ate the pasta and grinned. "What time is the meeting?"

"It's at 4," Antonio answered. He picked up a napkin and wiped his face. "mm... that was a good breakfast."

"Si, it was," Lovino replied. "Spain, Spain!"

"Yes Lovi?" Antonio smiled, still wondering why Lovi was like this even after pasta.

"Can we go outside to get some gelato?" He asked. Having a quick date while eating gelato should be fine, they wouldn't be late for the meeting, so Antonio nodded. Lovino jumped out of the house grinning ear to ear like Feliciano would when he would go out for from gelato.

* * *

The two walked around the area when they found an ice cream place. Lovi ran inside with a happy expression. He went in line and waited. When it was his turn he said what he wanted. "Chocolate and coffee ice cream for me!" He answered the cashier.

"Chocolate for me." Spain also answered. The woman blushed as she typed the order.

"Would you like it in a cone or a cup?" The person asked.

"Cone." The two said at the same time.

"T-that will be £5.25 (British Pound Sterling)." She replied. Antonio handed her exactly £5.25. "Thank you for coming!"

* * *

Lovi licked his ice cream. Spain stared at the Italian who was making him blush from how he licked the cream. Lovino gingerly licked the ice cream at first, then licked more of the cream of when he got used to the sweet and cold taste.

Oh dios. Spain blushed like his favorite fruit, a tomato. The ice cream was melting in his hand, and the thinking Spanish didn't notice, but Lovi did. He already finished his cone and moved onto Spain's

He licked the dripping cream. "Ah!" Spain was shocked, he felt a soft thing lick his fingers. "Lovi?"

"Your Ice cream was melting..." Lovino stopped licking the chocolate ice cream. "Why aren't you eating it?"

"Well... i was thinking!" Spain grinned, he took a bite of of the ice cream. In the process he got a brain freeze.. "What we should do after this."

"We can go watch a movie! or go eat more pasta!"or do both!" Lovi exclaimed brightly.

"I like the 3rd idea!" Antonio got dragged by Lovino to the pasta place.

* * *

The two went inside and ordered 2 plates of to-go pasta. It was £13.45. Then they walked to the closest movie place which was 3 blocks away. They picked a horror movie, making Lovi shake even when he was eating the pasta.

"AH!" Lovi yelled when the movie went to the most scariest part. He hugged Spain and cried. "Spa-Toni! It's really scary!"

Spain only smiled, loving this moment to getting hugged by Lovi, which he would never do.

TBC...


	4. Day Three: Feliciano is Pissed Off

**Switched by Magic** _(South Italy x Spain and North Italy x Germany_)- The Twin nations were sick of it. Asking England to use his magic, they finally gave their lovers the present they always wanted. _A switched personality_.

* * *

**~Switched By Magic~ Feliciano is OoC  
**

**VOTE ON MY POLL! IT IS IMPORTANT-MERRY XMAS  
**

* * *

**~Day Three: Feliciano is Pissed Off~**

Feliciano was pissed. He wasn't with his older brother. He could be jumped or raped with out him! The Tomato-Bastard named Antonio could do something to poor fratallo!

He gripped his shirt tightly. Feli couldn't just leave, the potato-bastard was in the next room. he rolled around the bed. The clock ticked closer to 8, the time he usually wakes up.

He heard foot steps in front of his door. Ludwig, aka Germany knocked on the door. "Feli?" he said. "You awake? It's time for your training."

"I am you bastard!" Feli yelled back. He jumped out of bed and changed into his uniform, pissed that he couldn't sleep well because of yesterday. When he see's the stupid Spanish bastard he will rant to his content.

* * *

Ludwig winched at the yell. It was new to hear Feli yell at him like that. the only time Feli ever yelled at him was when he needed help, food, or during... umm... something very private.

He didn't pass it off as easily as Antonio. He wondered was Feli sick, or did England do something besides letting him sleep in the guest room... which was highly suspicious.

Germany went to the kitchen and took out the left over pasta from yesterday. He put it in the microwave oven and set it for 10 minutes

Moving to the stove, he broke 2 eggs on the frying pan, and left 4 pieces of wurst in another. He flipped the cooked eggs and wurst after 2 minutes of letting if fry.

He heard Feliciano mumbling when he came in the dining room. Feli took a red cup and filled it with coffee, with a lot of sugar and cream. Using a silver spoon he mixed it together and drank it. "Morning...ve.." Feli yawned and sat down.

"Guten Morgen." Germany replied, flipping the eggs once more. "The meeting is at four, we will be training for only two hours since we have to get ready for the meeting."

"Two hours?" Feliciano eyes rose. He took another sip of the hot coffee. "Really? What are we going to do in those two short hours. ve..."

"The usual." Ludwig answered. He took the eggs and wurst and placed them on a yellow plate. Feliciano took one of the plates and put a bit of ketchup on the side of the plate. "What did you do at England's?"

"Ve! What do you mean?" Feli glared. He shoved a piece of pasta in his mouth. "I don't know, i was just there! Go ask England!"

Germany rubbed his forehead. After a rare quiet breakfast, the two went outside to the park to train. The Italian was yawning, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

* * *

Again, Germany rubbed his forehead, he felt like he was talking to Lovino instead of Feliciano. "Feli, 10 laps around the park!" He barked when Italy was going to take a nap.

"Ve! Why should i you potato-bastardo!" Feliciano glared to the ordering German. He stood up, and put his hands on his hip. "I don't want to!"

This was new, Feli standing up for himself. Ludwig was surprised and happy he finally did... but for something he still needed to do. Ludwig walked to the pouting Italian. "You will do it." He said.

"F-fine!" Feliciano started to run quickly. "The faster i do it the more time i have for myself ve..." He whispered. He ran the 10 laps in 40 minutes, a record. It was better then yesterday of 2 hours.

The German saw Feli starting to wheeze and pant. Feliciano on the 4th lap took his jacket off and tied it around his waist, and unbuttoned his shirt half way down. The shirt was sticking on his skin tightly, this was a bit to much for the German's mind.

"Almost done...ve~.." Feliciano finished his 10th lap. Germany nodded.

"40 minutes, much better then yesterday." Germany replied. He took out a small black notebook and wrote down the new time, and distance.

"What the fucking hell were you doing while i was running you bastard?" Italy sat down pouting. He took opened the water bottle and drank the whole thing. "I bet you were reading porn! Ve!" He yelled that last part.

"W-what!" Germany eyes widen. "If you like to know i was also running 10 laps."

"I didn't see you." Feli added. Germany sighed, he gave up on trying to win the fight. He put back the notebook in his jacket, and took out his wallet, checking if he had enough money.

"Feli, do you want to get food now? It's 12:20," Germany asked. Feli only nodded and started to stand up. The two walked slowly to the nearest pizza place, which was a pizza buffet, the only place Feli agreed on.

Germany opened the door for the Northern Italy. He went sat in a random table. "Hello!" The waitress said. "My name is Alice, i will be your waitress for today! What drinks would you like to have?" She took out her white notepad and black pen.

"Iced Coffee." Feli answered.

"Coffee." Germany also answered.

"Okay!" The waitress nodded. She handed them 2 plates. Feliciano jumped out and took 4 slices of different types of pizza while Ludwig only took 2. They quietly ate just like breakfast, but Feli broke the silence.

"Do we have to go to the damn meeting? Ve." He asked while biting on his bacon pizza. Ludwig only nodded seeing he was chewing. "Why? We went yesterday you bastard!"

"We still have to go today," Ludwig answered.

"Che..." Feliciano growled.


	5. Day Four: It's Four Now

**Switched by Magic** _(South Italy x Spain and North Italy x Germany_)- The Twin nations were sick of it. Asking England to use his magic, they finally gave their lovers the present they always wanted. _A switched personality_.

* * *

**~Switched By Magic~**

* * *

**VOTE ON MY POLL! IT IS IMPORTANT~Happy b-day to me!  
**

* * *

**~Day Four It's Four Now:  
**

Lovino and Antonio was cuddling each other in the park, not caring if there was other people staring at the couple. Let's just say Antonio is having a blast with this while Lovino just liked the body warmth he was getting from Spain.

A cell phone rang, Antonio took the phone out of his pocket. It was an alarm signaling them it was time for the meeting. He poked Lovino and showed him the time.

"It's time for the meeting already?" Lovino pouted. He followed Antonio to the red sports car. Lovino sat in the passengers seat while Antonio sat in the drivers seat.

Spain chuckled at Lovino. The meeting wasn't so far away, maybe about 10 minutes 20 if there is a lot of traffic?

* * *

On the other hand, Feliciano and Ludwig wasn't peacefully driving to the meeting place. They were in Germany's Autobahn that was black with red and golden strips. Feli was glaring at the road. He hated the meeting and just wanted to sleep the day away, but a certain German wasn't letting him.

He was grumbling all the way there until he saw Lovino hugging Antonio tightly and giggling. Feli yelled at Germany to stop the car.

"W-what?" Germany replied.

"JUST FUCKING TO IT!" Feliciano yelled back and jumped out of the car to separate the two. "Ve~ Fratello!"

"Feli!" Lovino smiled, still hugging Spain. He was wearing his usual uniform of a tan brown. Spain was grinning his ass off, just happy to be hugged.

Germany parked the car quickly, and ran to North Italy who was also running after Lovino and Antonio. His eyes was locked of Feliciano who jumped on top of Lovino to stop him from hugging a certain Tomato-bastard. He sighed and peeled Feli off of the almost crying South Italy.

"Potato-Bastard! Let me go! I need to stop his madness!" Feli fought back. Lovino was holding onto Spain's hands shivering. Germany dragged the yelling Italian into the meeting room; where everyone was staring at the odd group.

Canada was next to France who was trying to kiss him. He became more noticeable when France started to date the shy Canadian. America and England was fighting with each other as usual. England turned around and stared at the the four signaling the meeting is going to start when they sat.

Germany sat down while trying to make Feliciano sit down. Lovino sat down next to Feli, so that made him quiet until Spain sat right next to Lovino. Lovino looked more timid and was holding hands with Spain with the other hand he was covering his face from blushing.

Everyone noticed the oddness of the brothers. Feliciano was yelling and cursing at Ludwig, and Lovino was holding hands and giggling with Antonio. Did something happen to them? was what everyone was thinking.

England on the other hand was smirking, the spell work perfectly... maybe it might work with America to shut him up on day. He won't admit it, but he liked the loud American as he is. France was staring at Lovino and Antonio, he whistled quietly wondering how did he make Lovino so Feliciano like.

Taking out his file of papers, Germany yelled out, let the meeting start seeing he was the only one right now capable to start the meeting. "We will be talking about how we can reduce the unemployment rate from certain countries like America it is around eight percent which is very high America. Please by attention."

America was stabbed by a pen from England. "W-well-OW! What was that for Iggie?" He pouted. "I thought of what if we get an Alien who make-"

"Rejected." The German replied. North Italy was glaring at America, who didn't notice it was North Italy not South Italy glaring at him until Canada whispered to him that was North Italy.

Lovino raised his hand smiling. Germany looked at him and sighed. He nodded. "How about he gets better programs to have people find jobs~?" He answered. "I heard the programs aren't very good and need to improve from rumors of people who failed to get the job!"

America stood up. "The programs are good!" He retorted.

"If it was why is the unemployment rate so high America?" Lovino replied. He was looking at the American who was still pouting. "That isn't good for the country! You should try to get it down, while playing some of your debts! Your economy isn't the best right now."

The long 3 hour meeting, that mostly contained yelling and fighting finally took a break, they were still talking about debts in Europe. France and Canada walked to them.

"Hola!" Spain greeted.

"Bonjour~" France and Canada replied, but France said it more flirty. France stared at Lovino who was getting a cup of coffee. "How did you get Romano like that?"

Spain only grinned. Lovino was walking back to Spain smiling while sipping his warm coffee. "I really don't know. Feli and Lovi went to England and then boom! They are like this!"

"I was going to ask you the same question." Germany came into the conversation then Felicano and Lovino was talking to each other. "Feli is just like Lovino, vise verse and it is getting weird now... calling me Potato-bastard."

"Mm... true true!" Antonio realized. "Feliciano is now calling me Tomato-bastard! But now Lovi is letting me hug him as many times as I like! He's still so cute!"

Germany sighed. "I agree... Feli is now standing up for himself, and acting less carefree. But.."

Antonio and Ludwig sighed again. France and Canada only tilted their head from confusion.. "We kind of miss the old them..."

Oh~..." France eyes widened. Canada looked at his lover and wondered why France was grinning like a predator. "I see you liked them when they were the polar opposite of you, like us! Matthieu is innocent as a lamb while i on the other hand have experience. But now the yin and yang is unbalanced! and you want them back!"

Spain only nervously smiled and Germany rolled his eyes at France's ever going speech. "So you will-" He was punch by Canada.

"To sum it up, you need someone the opposite of you but the opposite is now just like you." Canada quickly said. He looked at France who was on the floor, trying to get up. "But how will you fix this problem when you don't know how it happened?"

France finally got up with a chair. "Most likely England used his so called _magic_ to make this happen."

_TBC..._ **VOTE ON MY POLL! IT IS IMPORTANT**


	6. Day Five: Who Did It?

**Switched by Magic** _(South Italy x Spain and North Italy x Germany_)- The Twin nations were sick of it. Asking England to use his magic, they finally gave their lovers the present they always wanted. _A switched personality_.

* * *

**~Switched By Magic~**

* * *

**VOTE ON MY POLL! IT IS IMPORTANT**

* * *

**~Day Five: Who Did it?~  
**

France looked at England who was sipping his tea. America was sitting next to him on the right of England, and was trying to convince Arthur doing something. England most likely rejecting every single idea the so called hero was yelling out seeing from his facial expression. He almost spilled his cooling tea when he spotted the frog intently staring back at him.

He quickly turned around and started to talk to Alfred F. Jones, no one knows even Alfred what the F means, Fuck? Francis... hell no, Freedom? That was the only likely middle name, odd but fitting. The Englishman sighed.

"Most likely, I must agree with you, but not the magic part." Germany said. His slicked back hair was slowly falling apart. He didn't put enough gel on it, letting it let lose and go down. "Before the two switched they were at England's for some strange reason."

"Mmn..." Spain laughed. He remembered about the prank England did to him when he arrived... well it ended well, ended really _naughty. _If it was the normal Lovino, Antonio would be not breathing, or able to walk and talk. Ah~ the cute cat ears and tail gave more spice that day! He couldn't hold back you know, imagine Lovi all cute, and teary eyed!

He was still in his dream land of Lovino and his cuteness which was starting to scare some of the people around him. France started to touch Spain in the wrong way, making him wake up from his little fantasy land and punched the blonde in the face.

"Aïe!" France yelled. Canada helped the punched man up. He looked at Francis' face. "That really hurt you do know?"

"Opps!" Antonio laughed. It was a reflex for him to do that if Francis touches him down there or... anywhere near down there. Francis' face had a small bruise on the right cheek. "Well back to the topic! How do you think we will get my cute little Lovi and Feli back to normal?"

Germany, the ignored man cleared his throat. The small group looked at him. "The best way is to find out what England did to do this... mess.."

"He used his so called magic!" Francis pouted. He turned to Canada and asked if he was right. Canada, the only almost normal one.. but not really if he was hanging out with this group, only shook his head from laughing.

"Maybe..." Canada answered. He was holding onto his polar bear named Kumajirou. Matthew remembered back in the old days when he was once England's colony he would hear about magic... and saw some of England's pixie friends, but only ignored it thinking he was just sleepy.

Germany only sighed at what France was thinking about. "Spain, you should really ask Romano what England did to him at his house soon."

Spain whimpered. He looked at the two walking figures with a curl on their head. Lovino was smiling and hugging his younger brother while Feliciano was glaring at him. "That means no more cuddling and kissing and making out with him any time..."

"You can do it if you ask you do know." Ludwig replied.

"Still..." Spain looked sad... really sad. Lovino jumped onto Spain and giggled.

"Hey Toni!" South Italy giggled. He sat down next to the blushing Spain and the happy aura of the two increased. "Can we go and watch a movie with Feli and Germany after the meeting? Canada and France can join."

"Sure!" Antonio smiled along with him. He turned to Germany and North Italy. "You want to join us?"

"Fine." North Italy replied. "Only to stop you two from doing anything!"

"I don't mind." Germany answered. He wanted to get a beer and get himself drunk because last time he went to go watch a movie with the two polar opposite Italians, he was forced to watch this animal movie, called... what was it again? Ah! Madagascar 3. Ludwig watched one and two with Feli a couple of years ago.

"Yea~" Lovino grinned. "Want to watch Rise of the Guardians? I heard it was really cool! with Jake? no! Jack Frost, and I heard he was hot or was it cute? or maybe both! and Sandy or was he called Sand Man? Was really cute and funny! Also, Santa Claus has a really awesome looking sled and the elves don't make the toys and gifts but the yeti's, I think! The Easter bunny is actually a kangaroo! And! And!" Spain kissed Lovino to make him stop. "Mmn~.."

Feliciano tried to punch the Tomato-Bastard, but Ludwig held him back. "But I need to punch him! He kissed Fratello!"

Lovino was blushing while and after Spain kissed him. Spain was dancing in the inside, normally the two never, I mean NEVER kiss in front of anyone! But Lovi now always lets him kiss him, and does he take advantage of these moments.

Germany once again wanted to drink some beer. Feliciano might not look like it, but he has really strong arms from cooking and lifting all at pasta. On average Feli cooks pasta 2 times a day, and lifts all the ingredients alone. "Feli, come on. It's fine! What time will we watch the movie?"

"At... um... um..." Lovino thought. He remembered the meeting was almost done. They were going to be free by 8 or 9. "How about 8:30!"

"Ja, that will be fine." Germany replied. He finally let go of the fuming Italian who stomped back to his original seat. "The meeting is going to start soon. We should go back to our seats."

"Okay! Toni! Let's by chocolate before the meeting starts!" The older Italian grabbed Spain. Spain only let Lovino drag him to the vending machine for a moment. Lovi looked at the options for a couple of seconds and picked G4. It was a bag of chocolate covered almonds, which looked really good.

Everyone finally sat in their seats. England stood up. "The rest of the meeting will only last 30 minutes, IF we all-" His voice faded out when Lovino started to close his eyes...

**TBC... ****VOTE ON MY POLL! IT IS IMPORTANT**


	7. Day Six: Movie

**Switched by Magic** _(South Italy x Spain and North Italy x Germany_)- The Twin nations were sick of it. Asking England to use his magic, they finally gave their lovers the present they always wanted. _A switched personality_.

* * *

**~Switched By Magic~**

* * *

_**VOTE ON MY POLL! IT IS IMPORTANT**_

* * *

**~Day Six: Movie~**

The long meeting finally ended. Spain and South Italy was walking to their car hugging, while Germany and North Italy followed them, well more like Germany was holding North Italy so he wouldn't kill a certain Spanish bastard as North Italy put it.

The group was going to watch this popular movie Lovino wanted to watch called Rise of the Guardians. It was an interesting sounding movie. The nearest movie theater was only 12 blocks away, and the tickets for adults were £7.50 (British Pound Sterling).

They bought 4 tickets, 2 boxes of large, buttery, and salty popcorn, 4 medium cups of soda, and 2 large boxes of pasta for the Italians. The room had no one in there, most likely because it was 9 and they kind of rented out the whole movie in a way. Feliciano was scaring everyone who tried to buy the movie ticket for Rise of the Guardians.

Lovino picked a seat in the middle. He grabbed one of the soda and popcorn, and started to munch on the buttery popcorn which would give you a heart attack if you eat the whole thing. They sat in this order, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, and Antonio. They had a small table in front of them to let them put the box of popcorn and pasta on.

The movie wasn't starting yet, so they waited 10 minutes. Finally, it started. Lovino was hooked into the movie within 10 minutes. Feliciano thought it was cool by 16 minutes. Antonio liked the story line after he found out what the movie was about, and Ludwig just watched it... maybe shedding a couple of (manly) tears.

In the middle of the movie, South Italy turned to Spain and whispered sadly. "Its so sad that Jack Frost died in the water and never got to talk to any one until now. I feel bad for him!"

Spain patted the crying Italy on the head, and gave him a kiss. "But now he has friends, right?"

"Uh huh..." He replied. Feli was holding his tears... well tried to and it fell like a water fall. To his right his fratello was hugging Spain from crying. His (Feliciano) curl bounced every so slightly and crumbled a bit.

Germany also patted the Italian, who was now crying on the head like Spain. Feli softly swatted it off. Ludwig held Feli, which Feli let him..._ only for the movie!_ was what North Italy whispered.

The Italians finally opened the pasta box and started eating it. It was enough to feed all of them 2 times, but Germany and Spain said they could eat it all for them self.

When Sandy, a guardian that died, came back to life, Lovino jumped in joy and cried. Feliciano had a small grin and sipped his Coca Cola. Well Sandy had on entrance, America would have loved it, but they were not, NEVER will tell him about the entrance.

After the movie ended, the group parted away. Feli a bit harder to pull away but Ludwig finally got him in the car.

Spain looked at South Italy was was dancing and singing in Italian. "Hey Lovi~"

"Yeah?" Italy paused at looked back. His shirt was a bit messy, but presentable, his hair was mess as well.

"Can you please.. pleaseee tell me what you did at England?" Spain asked. He hoped Lovi would remember and willingly answer him.

"Well..." Lovino paused. He bit his lips. Should he tell Spain? What if something bad happens? What if Feli be upset? What.. what... what if?! "...I'll tell you if Feli agrees... we...we...we'll tell you and Germany... sniff..."

"Eh! Eh! Lovi! Why are you crying?" Spain became confused on why Lovino started to cry by his simple question. He tried to calm the Italian down by the time they started to drive back home.

Lovino wouldn't tell him why he was crying. He was afraid of the outcome. He just kept crying until he deemed it enough. Spain drove back to the temporary home.

**-Feliciano's Side-**

Germany was dragging North Italy to the car. Feliciano wanted to take his fratello back with him, and make him stay with him. He sighed at he finally got the Italian into the car. It took a while, just to make him sit down and have his seat belt on.

When he started to drive... Germany knew he might regret asking the same question from the morning again. But he was really wondering what England do to him there.

Ludwig kept driving. Feliciano was pouting in the seat next to him. "Feli." Germany said.

"What?" North Italy replied in a annoyed tone. He turned his head around and looked at Germany straight in the eyes, glaring. Italy was still upset about not getting Romano away from the Tomato-Bastard.

"..." Germany paused. "Why can't you tell me what you did at England's?"

"...Hell... fucking no will I nor fratello tell you or the Tomato-Bastard!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"No sex for the month then..." Germany noted it in his mind. "Hope you don't mind it."

"FUCK YOU BASTARD!" Italy yelled, almost crying. "FINE! UNLESS I GET TO EXPLAIN IT WITH FRATELLO!"

Ludwig nodded. The light was red for the moment, and Feliciano took advantage of it. He punch the German in the face to get his anger out. "You so deserved that."

"Ugh..." The German drove when it was green. He just hoped he doesn't get another red...

_*PUNCH*_

Looks like he did...

**_TBC... Please Vote in my poll? It is VERY important! :D You know your vote is important to me! Ich Liebe dich if you do vote! :D_**


End file.
